the_important_cinema_club_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 192: The Phantasmagorias of Raúl Ruiz
Show Notes : We discuss the hallucinatory career of Chilean filmmaker Raúl Ruiz and his filmography of 100+ films! In an attempt to keep a few shreds of our sanity intact, we limit ourselves to discussing his mind benders CITY OF PIRATES, THE HYPOTHESIS OF THE STOLEN PAINTING and TIME REGAINED. Films Discussed * Directed by Raúl Ruiz ** Tres Triste Tigres (1968) ** The Hypothesis of the Stolen Painting (1979) ** The Territory (1981) ** City of Pirates (1983) ** Manoel and the Island of Marvels (1985) (TV miniseries) ** The Golden Boat (1990) ** Poetics of Cinema (1995) (book) ** Shattered Image (1998) ** Time Regained (1999) ** Love Torn in a Dream (2000) ** Klimt (2006) ** Mysteries of Lisbon (2010) * J'accuse (1919) Dir. Abel Gance * Un Chien Andalou (1929) Dir. Luis Buñuel * Mr. Arkadin (1955) Dir. Orson Welles * Last Year at Marienbad (1961) Dir. Alain Resnais * The Saragossa Manuscript (1965) Dir. Wojciech Jerzy Has * Boom! (1968) Dir. Joseph Losey * The Hot Nights of Linda (1973) Dir. Jess Franco * F For Fake (1973) Dir. Orson Welles * The Mirror (1975) Dir. Andrei Tarkovsky Discussion Notes * Another month of the International Cinema Club! * Raúl Ruiz: an impossible filmmaker with a particular style - it's all kind of a joke to him ** 100+ feature films to his name, plus shorts and documentaries, and unfinished pieces ** Wrote 100 plays thanks to a Rockefeller grant between 1956-1962 in Chile ** Exiled from Chile to France, where he worked in Paris public television ** His style allows viewers to fill in the gaps in his films, making each different for each person ** Johnathan Rosenbaum is a key source for all things Ruiz * Our hosts opinions on difficult dreamlike movies ** Will - Not understanding a film can be deeply frustrating ** Justin - If anything can happen, why should you care? * City of Pirates ** No pirates! ** Lots of split diopter shots ** Argento-esque colors and a Hitchcockian score * The Hypothesis of the Stolen Painting ** Will - "It's Last Year at Marienbad meets F for Fake" ** Fourth-wall breaking, dense with literary allusions ** Justin - "it is almost the thesis of his movies - you will never be able to solve them" * Time Regained ** Our hosts were impressed by John Malkovich's French ** Will - the film has "a Masterpiece Theatre look to it" ** Justin - "It looks expensive!" Listener Letters * No letters this week Post-Outro Discussion *Top Ten lists for the year and the decade **Will - Maybe you shouldn't work that hard on it? ***It won't be, and shouldn't be, definitive **Justin - Lists are better as delivery mechanisms for unheard-of movies, since you already know the hits *Our hosts strategy for picks - What have you thought about the most? What has changed how you think about movies? *The ICC (mostly sarcastic) list of movies that defined the years 2000-2019 **''The Mask'' (1994) Dir. Chuck Russell **''Monsters Ball'' (2001) Dir. Marc Forster **''Monster'' (2003) Dir. Patty Jenkins **''Zodiac'' (2007) Dir. David Fincher **''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) Dir. Joel & Ethan Coen **''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) Dir. David Fincher **''The Master'' (2012) Dir. Paul Thomas Anderson **''All is Lost'' (2013) Dir. J.C. Chandow **''American Sniper'' (2014) Dir. Clint Eastwood **''Mad Max Fury Road'' (2015) Dir. George Miller **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) Dir. J. J. Abrams **''Toni Erdmann'' (2016) Dir. Maren Ade **''Phantom Thread'' (2017) Dir. Paul Thomas Anderson **''The Old Man and the Gun'' (2018) Dir. David Lowery **''Personal Problems'' (2018) Dir. Bill Gunn **''The Other Side of the Wind'' (2018) Dir. Orson Welles **''15:17 to Paris'' (2018) Dir. Clint Eastwood **''The Mule'' (2018) Dir. Clint Eastwood Category:Episodes Category:International Cinema Club Category:Raúl Ruiz